The day Reno was bored
by XxXChrommagiaXxX
Summary: Reno used to see Tifa as just the woman who gave him his beer, now he's gonna see her in a different light. all because he was bored. RenoXtifa
1. You like a cold beer,we like a fine wine

Title: The day Reno was bored.

Summary: Reno used to see Tifa as just the woman who gave him his beer, now he's gonna see her in a different light. RenoXtifa

Disclaimer: i own nothing

A: n this is another collab I did with Andrea

Chapter one: You like a cold beer, we like a fine wine.

Reno was bored. And this was never good.

"Hey Rude, I'm bored." His partner turned to face him.

"Well entertain yourself for a minute Reno I'm a bit busy." Reno grimaced.

"Yeah, with stinky old paperwork, I wanna have fun! Come on I'm pushing twenty one Rude! My life is almost over!"

"Fine , fine. What do you want to do Reno?" Reno twiddled his EMR in his fingers.

"I wanna get pissed outta my brain."

"Again?" Reno nodded and Rude contemplated this.

"Come on we'll go to the bar where Tiffany works!" he said getting up.

"Tiffany? Who the hells Tiffany?" Reno rolled his eyes.

"You know the chick that owns the bar in sector seven, the one with the brats."

"You mean Tifa?"

"Yeah whatever, let's go!" he said literally dragging his partner in crime out of the office.

He opened the doors to the bar and inhaled the smell of booze and fags.

"Hey Sweet cheeks, two beers, and make em large!" he said beaming at Tifa, who was, he must admit, rather hot and lighting a cigarette.

**I had almost got all the drunken bums and perverts out of my bar when those idiots Reno and Rude turned up, great now I got another two to deal with, I thought as Reno pulled up a stall and asked for two beers.**

**I put the cloth on the counter grabbed to glass and filled them fast. **

"**£2:50 and no IOU'S" I said as he rolled his eyes and put his hand to his heart in protest.**

"**Moi? Tiffany I'm surprised at you". I breathed deep.**

"**Reno if you're trying to ruin my life by giving me stress and migraines you're going the right way about it" I said picking up the rag to clean the glass again.**

"**And its Tifa copy your brother and get it memorised!"**

Reno groaned. "Tifa, Tiffany, whatever. And when has Axel ever been right, he has the brain of a flea, and ruin your life, no way I wouldn't dream of It."

He took a swig of his beer. "So the gremlins still here?"

When she didn't say anything he grinned. "Fine then, munchkins. And that devil spawn of a sister you got."

"Did I hear my name being called! Oh…it's you." Yuffie scorned at Reno.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that. Now Tifa, what I really want to know is, is Cloud here, or has he pissed off yet?" he said grinning.

**I laughed at his gremlins/munchkins comment but hid my smile as Yuffie approached jumping and swinging her hair to the sides. **

**But of course they're still here was what I thought, I'm not just going to take them in and then throw them back out. **

"**Hey Yuffie" I said as she passed to the customers side of the bar and hung to the back around some boys. I rolled my eyes and heard Reno's question. "**

**No of course he's still here. Why does everyone think he's going to leave again!" I shouted rather subconsciously. Rather forcefully slamming a glass on the top rack. **

"**He's not leaving again I trust him to stay."**

"Whoa, miss touchy. I shouldn't have said that, not while your PMSing." Rude snorted a little and Reno carried on.

"Yeah and believe me I have nothing against the guy, even though he did lock my out of my own house, but he's a bit….you know….emo." Rude laughed again and Reno smirked.

"So you guys lip locked yet? Seen the REAL buster sword lately?"

**My face scorned at anger how dare he, Rude snorted. He thinks he soo funny but he's such an immature prick with no sense of other people's feelings.**

"**Look I don't have to serve you and I don't have to answer your stupid questions especially about my personal life, so either drink your beer and shut up or I'll kick your red head ass out of here!" **

**Reno sat back and eyes widened slightly in alarm but soon relaxed and continued his annoying smirk. **

"**God I don't know what it is with you Reno but you have the emotional and mental age of a disabled deaf and blind duck" I said laughing at his face as Rude joined in. His mouth hung so far open it was as long as his ponytail.**

"Meh, I've been called worse things by a woman. But what happened to the customer is always right Tifa?" Rude groaned.

"Reno, I think it's time to go." "No way I haven't finished my drink!"

"Reno." Reno grimaced at got up winking at Tifa.

"I'll be back later baby." He said as Rude dragged him out.

"Reno you have to stop this."

"Stop what?" Reno slurred and all Rude done was groan.

Back at the bar Yuffie glared at the door. "We have so gotta put a barrier materia on that door. Stupid Turk. Though he has a point, he is scarily attractive….. Come on Tifa lets close up and watch that new movie I bought yesterday, girl's night in!" she said bouncing up the stairs singing "a history of the world my love…"

**Rude drank up fast and was heading to the door with an alarming pace compared to Reno. I laughed and rolled my eyes at his bye baby comment, he was cute and charming but had the maturity of a 5yr old. **

**As soon as the last of the drunks stepped out I quickly slammed the door shut and turned the sign to closed. Yuffie called from upstairs about a movie and I followed up after her.**

"**Ok Yuf but if it's another soppy story don't expect me to stick around to watch it I'd rather be stuck down in the bar" I said as she pushed play on the DVD remote and we sat on the sofa.**

"Reno you're gonna have to give me a hand buddy. Reno?" Rude groaned again as he dragged a passed out Reno into his apartment.

He dropped his best friend onto his sofa and bent down getting his breath back. "What am I going to do with you?" He said getting up and going to the door.

At seventh heaven, Yuffie was in awe as she watched people having their throats slit and then their discards being baked into pies while her big sister hid behind the sofa pillow.

"O come on Teef how can you find Sweeney Todd scary! It's a flipping musical!"

**I sat silently as the story of Sweeney Todd rolled past my eyes. I wasn't the type of person to be scared easily, but this was just sick. It was like singing and dying at the same time.**

**I peeked out from behind the sofa to talk to Yuffie "Yuffie this film is sick, I think I prefer the soppy ones compared to this". Yuffie laughed hysterically.**

"**Awww is big bad Tifa scared of the movie". I frowned "Shut up Goofy I'm going out" I said throwing a cushion at her which she caught with ease. I opened the front door leaving my coat inside as it was pretty warm.**

Reno got up and grinned. "Works every time. The pass out trick never fails me. Now, need a drink." He said adjusting his Turk jacket which he didn't bother to take off.

He wandered down the road and grimaced. "What a dump this place has turned out to be." He whispered.

He saw Tifa coming his way. "Hey baby, its cold outside!" he said in a sing song voice. "I'm just kidding, what you doing out her here on your own in these rough streets? Pretty girls like you shouldn't be out this late."

**I walked around the town it wasn't dark it was about 6 to 7 ish and pretty light as it was summer. When I saw the red maniac approaching.**

"**As much as I'm flattered I think someone like you needs more protection on these streets, especially as you get locked out of your own house" I said smiling and continued walking till I got to a bench and sat down. I looked back as Reno followed face in a pout of disagreement.**

"I wasn't locked out I fell out and the door accidently closed on me, but I totally had it covered! And protecting, ha! Did you not see me beat the snot outta Loz! Man I made the man cry!" Reno said grinning and plonking down beside her and flexing his big-ish muscles.

"Cause I'm strong like Hercules baby!" he said laughing. "So what's up?"

**I rolled my eyes at him as he tried to make up a non-existent explanation of what happened when Cloud locked him out.**

**Then he started talking about making Loz cry and he tried to show off his muscles. I couldn't help but laugh and bend over in my lap I eventually got control of myself wiping a stray tear. **

"**Yeah but who can't make Loz cry. That's a bigger challenge". I breathed deep and calmed down, he was just too funny, and I could never stay mad at him for more than 5 minutes no matter what he did. **

"**My god Reno you are just something else". "And nothing's wrong I was just escaping the musical of death i.e. music to die too on film"**

Reno sat back down and grinned. "Well it depends what you mean by something else. cause I can either be insulted or complimented. And by music to die to film you don't mean high school musical do you? Because that kills me every time my sister Mimi makes me watch it!" he said mocking fear.

"I'm gonna be in a padded cell in a few years time going "we're all in this together!" he said doing an imitation of a crazy man.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't make fun of Sephiroth like that, I do apologize. Hey I tell you what, I am never having kids, and I advise you not to. I babysat my niece my the other day, and yes before you say anything Mimi and her boyfriend matt had a kid, year old bless her, she was a fucking nightmare!"

**I listened to his explanation of a horror film. "No that's not what it was although High School Musical is scary I meant Sweeney Todd I don't know how Yuffie watches it. And that was a very good impression" I said laughing again by now my eyes had gone red and a few tears were falling. **

"**Oh my god there's another one now there are three menaces" he replied. **

"**I think you'd find my family and me to be rather respectable madam" he said in a posh British accent. I continued to laugh.**

"**And that was a compliment, but you may take it however you chose" I replied in the same accent he had used.**

Reno grinned and got up. "Well that's just spiffing my dear; now let us go for tea and scones." He said making his accent poufier.

"Oh god I can't keep that up! How the fuck do they do it over in England? O well, it was fun. Oh shit would you look at the time I gotta go to work in the morning, now should I stay or do I leave like a good boy and get an early night?" he said smirking.

**I thought that he did a very good job of the accent, although near the end he was starting to sound so gay I was imagining him in heels. **

"**I don't know but one sensible young gentleman such as yourself would be not up to any mischief no matter how late they stay out. Isn't that right Reno" I replied although I doubt that really counted as an answer.**

"Oh no miss Lockhart I wont get into trouble." Reno said trying to sound innocent.

"Ah well I better get going, I might just bunk tomorrow. It's only paperwork." He said standing up, he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and pulled out a cigarette, and noticed the looks.

"Yeah yeah, dirty habit I know, but I've bee doing it too long to quit now. Hey Teef, wanna come back to mine for a drink or something cause I'm fucking bored outta my head, and I want some company that doesn't wanna get in my pants."

**I thought about his suggestion, well its better than going back to the horror movie from hell and the scary prank that was almost certain to be ready and waiting for me to come back at home.**

**I took his hand and stood up curtseying. "I think that will be alright Mr Sinclair." **

**Then I took the cigarette box out of his pocket and flipped one out. "Well you were waving them in my face and I only quit for three days" I said lighting it and following him towards his house.**

Reno had to admit he was surprised. "Good girls shouldn't smoke it's bad for you." He said taking a puff of his own and unlocking the door.

"Now I warn you there are some unsightly things in here." He said opening it and kicking a pair of underpants from yesterday into his bedroom.

"Make yourself comfy, ill hunt for some booze." He said with his fag hanging out of his mouth. "Oh if you need an ashtray there's one on the TV." he said as he raided the cupboard.

"A-ha! Gotcha you bastard! Now I ain't got no glasses yet so were just gonna have to swig out the bottle."

**As I got into his bedroom I nearly screamed I swore I saw one of the socks on the floor moved. **

**I slipped my shoes off and jumped onto the bed I was quite glad that my feet hadn't touched the floor I didn't want to lose them.**

**I saw Reno come out the cupboard and threw me a bottle. I put out my cigarette into the ashtray.**

**I was already starting to regret it because I knew Yuffie would smell it on me then give me a huge lecture about it. He came over and sat beside me on his double bed, and flicked on the TV.**

"Can you believe this; I get 999 channels and still fuck alls on." He took a long swig of the wine and handed it back to Tifa, wiping the top.

"Kinda hard to believe that a pisshead like me works at Shinra ain't it?" he said laughing. He slid down on the bed a bit so he could look at his ceiling properly. He switched the TV off and put the radio on instead as meatloaf "I'd do anything for love" was playing.

"Oh my god I love this song! Shall we dance my ward?"

**I watched blank face as the channels flicked for the 999 hundredth time and sighed in relief as it was switched off. I took sip and stood up on the bed and he stood up to. **

"**Yes I do think that is quite a good idea young man" I said holding out my hands for him to take. He started to sing in a very poor opera version of meatloaf. I giggled he was too funny for his own good.**

"You know, I should start doing this for a living!" Reno said laughing and spinning Tifa around then collapsing on his bed.

"Can't spin booze comes back." He said covering his face with his hands. "Oh man I have to take this stupid jacket of I'm fucking baking." He said taking it off and throwing it on his punch bag.

"Ey guess what! If I get drunk you can't throw me out because it's my house!" he said laughing. "Oh man, need sleep. You staying here tonight? Or D'you want me to take you home? Cause I'm sorry Teef but I'm gonna drop in a minute."

**He tried to dance but it was obvious that he couldn't handle to much drink I should know I see him almost every night at the bar. As we flopped back down on the bed totally crashed out I pulled his wrist up to looked at the time it was like midnight. **

"**Well I ain't walking in the dark and I ain't letting you drive me so I guess I'll have to let Hercules protect me won't I" I said falling back down my head the opposite end as his. I frowned and sat up.**

"**Hey you better not snore" I said giggling I could feel the drink to start effecting me, would you believe it if a barmaid didn't drink that much.**


	2. Its Such a Perfect Day

Chapter two: Its Such a Perfect Day

Disclaimer: i own nothing

Reno woke up the next morning to the burning rays of sunlight. "Stupid fucking sun." he mumbled holding his head.

He rolled off the bed and wanted to go back to sleep. He got up and almost yelled. He had forgotten Tifa was there and rubbing his eyes he thanked god that both of them were still fully clothed.

She looked so peaceful he didn't wanna wake her up, so instead he threw on some jeans and a white t-shirt and went into the kitchen, shoving the frosties aside and setting about making bacon sandwiches.

**I woke up but I felt no head ache coming to me at all which was odd sometimes I have the worst hang over's ever but I guess today I was lucky. I rolled to the left and fell off the bed. **

**I screamed as I saw a sock move then remembered where I was. I stood up fast and looked around the room, it was empty. I walked downstairs into the kitchen.**

"**Hey Tifa, Weenie?" was the first sound I heard that morning. I stepped back and practically collapsed from laughter then sat at the dining room table. **

"What? Weenies are cool, especially with ketchup." He said setting a plate in front of her and letting his breakfast hang out of his mouth as he searched for his EMR.

"Hey Teef you haven't seen a…wait don't worry I got It." he said biting off his toast and swallowing it throwing on his jacket.

"I would've said you can stay here as long as you like but I think the apartment will eat you alive if I leave you alone. But what the hey, stay how long you want, I gotta go, Rufus bellows, I must run. See ya."

He said going to the door and grimacing. "Damn…keys…where are they?"

**I finished my small slice of toast as Reno left. I didn't particularly want to stay long I had to get back to the bar to check on the kids and Yuffie. **

**I wasn't sure if I should leave without saying goodbye or something. I found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down. **

'**Thanks for the weenie and the ciggie see ya later Tifa'. **

**I placed it on the table and headed out the door. I opened the door to the bar and surprisingly it was silent. I walked up to the counter when suddenly a flash of black hair swooped up upon me. **

**Yuffie, she stood hands on her hips. "Where were you I was worried sick?" and the interrogation began.**

"Ok, where were you? You said a walk, not a fucking hitchhike! Who were you with because there's no way you could spend eight hours walking these streets alone, face it you'd get killed, and what did you do? Why aren't you answering any of my questions?"

Yuffie said in one breath. She went to the bar and made herself a soda.

"Oh my god you will never guess who I went out with last night, you know Vincent Valentine from my French class? Went round his. Oh my god you do not wanna know what we got up to. Got back about two hours ago." She said giggling.

"Oh and Cloud left for a delivery last night just before I left he's not back yet though, and the kids are still in bed."

**I thought I was going to be blown over with so many questions my hair was practically flying back from when she decided to breathe afterwards. **

**But Yuffie couldn't keep it up for long she knew I wasn't hurt or anything so the one person conversation went back to her favourite subject, herself. **

**She mentioned Cloud and I decided to take notice.**

"**Oh did he say when he would be back?" I asked hopefully Cloud hadn't been around for much recently but that was nothing unusual, but there's always hope. **

"**And I was with Reno so cool it would ya. You sound like my mother"**

Yuffie blew a hair out of her face. "Yeah he said he'll be back late tonight so don't wait up for him if you don't wanna." She then processed the rest of her sentence and spat her soda out.

"HOLD IT! You were with RENO! As in the Turk Reno! Are you nuts! He probably raped you in your sleep!" she stopped and her face dropped more.

"Wait….you slept in his HOUSE! Ah man there was probably cockroaches in every corner, I thought you had more dignity then that Tifa! Oh great the kids are up, that means no more gossip."

She said this as the kids came sleepily down the stairs to greet Tifa.

**I wiped my face with my hand to remove the sprays of soda on me from my considerate sister Yuffie. **

"**Hey, he didn't rape me in my sleep! And he has a rat but as long as you don't touch the floor in his room it's fine and anyway since when have you cared about MY dignity?" I said but before she could reply I walked over to Marlene and Denzel. **

"**Hey sleepy heads, did you see Cloud last night" I asked as they both sat at the bar side table, and I dished out the toast and cereal.**

Marlene nodded and Denzel rubbed his eyes. "He was yelling at Yuffie again."

At this Marlene started to giggle, receiving death looks from said ninja. "Yeah and he's promised to get me a chocobo!" Marlene said excitedly and Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"He said we'll see. Which normally means no."

"Nu-uh! He promised! And he said he'll get Denzel something as well."

"Yeah but I don't want anything from Wutai…it creeps me out."

"Hey! I used to live in Wutai!" Yuffie said in defence.

"Exactly! Oh Tifa, can we go to the fair today? Its only here for three days! Please!" Denzel pleaded, putting a smile on his face. Yuffie and Marlene joined in, all putting on pleading faces.

**I thought it sweet that he had promised well sort of promised them both presents, although from the look on Yuffie's face when she said it, I doubt she will get a chocobo.**

**I but the breakfast bowls away and I turned to look at them and I had three sets of puppy dog eyes right at me. **

**Yuffie had even bent down on her knees so they were all the same height looking back at me. I sighed **

"**" Yuffie cried. **

**I smiled "Well does it look like I have a choice" I replied as Marlene jumped up and down in circle holding Yuffies' hands.**

Yuffie drained the soda that was left and bounded up the stairs. "I gotta get ready! Ah man this is gonna be great!" Marlene shovelled in her breakfast and got up, hugging Tifa.

"Can we ask Reno to come?" Denzel snickered and winced as they heard a crash that was probably Yuffie.

"IM OKAY!" she yelled down and rolled down the stairs in her red tank top and denim skirt. "Ok I'm ready! Hurry up kiddies!" Marlene smiled and ran past her.

"Oh please can Reno come he's funny." Marlene said over her shoulder.

**It had almost shocked me at first the speed that Yuffie had run up those stairs I'd never seen her run so fast.**

**Although it shocked me more when Marlene wanted Reno to be there. **

**I paused for a moment thinking. "Err ok I don't see why not. I'll phone Shinra and ask if he can come ok" I replied. **

"**YAY Thanks Tifa" she said giving me a tight hug. I pulled her off and went to the phone. I dialled the number and waited to ring. **

"**Hello, Is Reno Sinclair there". It was hard to relax because I had a pair of eyes watching me on the phone about a cm away.**

Reno was happily asleep at his desk with his EMR balanced on his face when his bimbo secretary woke him rudely up,

resulting in his jerking upwards, his EMR flying off and shocking his ass in his scramble to figure out where he was and what he was doing.

"MOTHER FUCKER! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO THIS IS - oh hey Tifa! What's up?" he said feeling slightly embarrassed at his outburst.

**I could hear Reno in the background and I heard a big crash too. **

**When he picked up he was shouting so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear.**

"**Err thanks Reno I was kind of hoping to keep that ear. Anyway are you busy today?" I asked as I was getting hurry noises from Marlene.**

Reno had to think about this. "Err I might be hold on." He turned to Elena.

"You busy today?" The blonde Turk shrugged.

"No why?"

"Oh good you are now. No I'm not busy why what's happening?"

"Hold on Reno I never said I'd do your paperwork!" Reno grinned. "Yeah so as I was saying, where ya going? And what do I owe the pleasure of coming with you?"

**I could hear everything he said and Elena in the background and I couldn't help but laugh. **

"**That's not exactly what I meant when I said are you free, but never mind. Marlene says she wants you to come to the fair with us because you're funny" I said almost embarrassed about it. **

**Yuffie and Denzel where both waiting whilst Yuffie tied Denzel's trainers, they were all trying to rush me out the door as fast as possible. **

"**Err look we'll meet you by the gate if you're coming because they wanna leave right now. I'll see you there bye" I said as Marlene put the phone down. **

"**Yes he's coming" I said as she smiled handed me the car keys opened the door and pushed me out.**

Reno grinned as he put the phone down and got up.

"Rude cover for me!" He said as he bounded out of the office building. He got to his car and started it up making sure no old woman had decided to walk out in the road again.

He made his way to the fair "Funny huh? I'll show em funny…" he vowed grinning as he pulled up and got out, throwing his jacket on the back seat.

He noticed Yuffie straight away as she was bouncing on the spot. "Hey, you would think a fair was here or something!" he said laughing as Marlene threw herself at him.

"Hey gremlin...I mean sweetheart. Ready to go?"

**I parked the car although that was the easiest part of this whole trip I don't know what it is with kids but they have a special technique of making their seatbelt totally flexible.**

**I got out running my hand through my black locks. The sun was shining bright and blue clouds, nice and peaceful I thought until I saw Marlene jump out of the car and into Reno's arms. **

**I laughed "I see you made it here due to know expense of any of your colleagues" I said sarcastically.**

Reno pointed at himself. "Your words, they hurt. Now come on lets go I'm a sucker for fairs." He said letting Marlene pull him inside.

Yuffie and Denzel stood still and took everything in. "WOW! OH MY GOD WHAT DO WE GO ON FIRST!" Yuffie screamed.

"I think…..the BIGGEST DAMN ROLLERCOASTER HERE!" Reno yelled already running toward it.

"Oh my god! For once we agree on something! The plunge of doom! Come on Teef! You gotta come on! Oh damn." Yuffie stopped as her phone went.

"Hello? Oh hey Vinnie, no I'm at the fair. Hold on ill ask. TIFA CAN VINCENT MEET ME HERE!" she said secretly dreading her sister meeting Vincent, Sorta like when you take your fiancée to meet your parents.

**I laughed at Reno I'm surprised he's not an actor or something he could make millions. We stepped inside and I got a good look at the plunge of doom, HOLY HELL. **

**But before I had chance to run for my life Yuffie was on the phone. "Err yeah sure I don't see why not" I said as she ran up to hug me. **

"**THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU" she said squealing and jumping on the spot. I rolled my eyes "God is this guy that big a deal?" I asked.**

"Err hell yes! He happens to be the sexiest guy in school, and the sweetest and he's ….Sorta…..my boyfriend." Reno stopped dead.

"Awww did little Yuffie just say she has a boyfwiend! I just can't wait to meet him!" Yuffie paled.

"No Reno! You're not meeting him! I tell you what you guys go on the plunge of doom ill wait for him here." He said pushing Reno forward.

"OH MY GOD IS THAT HIM!" Reno said as Yuffie squeaked when she saw that Vincent was indeed coming towards them. "Tifa tell him to not say a word!"

**It was obvious that Yuffie had said too much by the wide and growing smirk that was now spread across Reno's face. I laughed and Marlene and Denzel joined in too.**

"**Nah I think Reno and Vincent would get along just great, what do you think Mars?" she nodded and smiled evilly showing her missing front tooth. **

**Vincent got out the car and walked up to Yuffie and said "Hey babe" he was moments away from kissing her when suddenly a flash of a red appeared between them. "Hey guys hope I'm not interrupting anything"**

Yuffie growled. "Vincent, this is Reno, my sister's friend, who's GOING AWAY." She said, putting emphasis on the words.

Vincent smiled a little bit at the way Yuffie's cheeks were going red, but Reno was loving it. "So your Vinnie Valentine are you? We'll I must say you got quite a prize scoring this gorgeous young virgin. Well I say virgin, you probably saw to that didn't you?" he said laughing at Yuffie's expression of pure loathing on her face and Vincent's raised eyebrow.

"Vinnie shall we go on the plunge of doom?" Yuffie said putting her arms around his waist and his arm went over her shoulders. "THAT'S BRILLAINT VAMPIRE BOY CAUSE THAT'S JUST WHAT WE'RE GOING ON, ISNT IT TEEF?"

**The way Reno was controlling the situation couldn't have been any funnier. He was wrapping them both around his fingers, and it was hilarious especially Yuffie's face. **

**And then even when Yuffie tried to escape from his trap he decided to drag the whole group of us. He wanted us to go on the plunge of doom. **

"**Err I might sit this one out, I mean someone's got to watch the kids" I said shiftily. Yuffie was pleading from behind Reno to save her from his wrath.**

Yuffie wanted to die. She really did. "I tell you what how about me and Vinnie go ahead." She said pulling the black haired boy across the field.

"OKAY BE BACK IN TEN MINUTES OR YOU WON'T GET YOUR CANDYFLOSS!" Reno called after them and Yuffie growled even more.

She directed Vincent away from the plunge of doom and Reno was so tempted to see where they were going. "Hey Denzel, take Marlene to the ponies or something I'll give you 5 bucks when you get back, I need to borrow Tifa for a minute."

He said and before the bartender could object he was pulling her towards the direction the teens had gone. "NO KISSY GAMES YUFFIE DEAR!" he yelled and noticed the teens sneak off, away from the park. "Where D'you think they're going?"

**I felt for Yuffie I really did, she must have been so embarrassed and Reno just wasn't the sort of guy to quit easily to. **

**I thought that he was going to let it die though, obviously not which I realised when he pulled me to follow after them.**

"**Oh no we can't follow them that's just cruel don't you remember what it was like to be there age" I tried to sound harsh but it probably didn't sound to threatening and since when had Reno listened to what people had said.**

Reno grinned "Yeah, I was a wanka back then as well. Alright ill let em have their fun. Come on what D'you wanna go on?" he said looking for Denzel and Marlene, who were running toward them.

"Tifa, guess what! I rode the prettiest chocobo! I hope the one Cloud gets me looks like that one!" Reno raised an eyebrow "Cloud's getting her a chocobo?" Yuffie and Vincent then came back into sight.

And Yuffie was still wary of Reno. "Err Teef can Vincent stay over ours tonight please?" "My parents are out and I hate being on my own. Plus I can keep Yuffie under control." Vincent said smiling at Yuffie, who was leaning on his shoulder.

"So what are we going on now?" Marlene said excitedly. "Err I dunno I was just asking Tifa the exact same question. How about we get something to eat? I'm starved and I barely had breakfast this morning." Reno said grinning.

"Ok, Me and Vinnie are going on the plunge of doom we'll meet you guys later." And the teens walked off again. "Hey Tifa? Are you and Reno gonna be like Yuffie and Vincent?" Marlene said smiling at the bar hostess.

**I wasn't sure if I should let Yuffie and Vincent stay with us I mean if Yuffie got her way once it is a known fact she will think she can do anything. **

**But before I could reply Reno said he was hungry which I suddenly realised how hungry I was especially as I hadn't eaten since last night. **

"**Ok I'm up for that" I said walking over to the counter to sit on the high seats and order our food. I turned back to Marlene's question, **

**I was rather shocked but I couldn't lash out at her for saying something so personal, she was just a kid. Must approach this gently "Err no we're just friends I think" I said slowly and not moving my eyes towards Reno at all. Who was sitting on the bar stall to the left.**

Marlene grinned. "That's what Riku said about Namine, now they're going out."

"So what does everyone want? It's on me, cause I'm just so nice." Reno said. The lady serving the food grinned. "These scamps yours?"

"Nah I'm looking after them today, with my…ahem…friend." The woman then grimaced and went to serve another customer.

"Man she was ugly. I need a favour Teef, I need you to pretend we're together so she can get away from me." He said as said ugly waitress waved at him and blew him a kiss.

**For a kid she is really pushy but I can handle this maturely. "Yeah but I think that's a bit different and there a lot younger than us" I turned back to the bar she sat down on one of the tables with Denzel colouring on the menu.**

**I would of sat with her but being a bar maid it was a course of habit to sit on high chairs. I looked over at Reno who was shuddering as the waitress eyed him up. **

**I giggled at him trying to hide his face from her. He asked me to pretend to go out with him, I was so tempted to say no "Hmm I don't know, you could pretend to be gay." I said laughing he pouted. **

"**Ok fine." I agreed as the waitress came over for the third time.**

"So you two a item?" the waitress asked putting their plates down, with a hint of disgust in her voice. Reno grinned and put an arm around Tifa.

"Yes we are…engaged. Been for a while."

"Oh really? Congrats." She said with no emotion. When she left Reno slid his arm off and slammed his face on the table.

"Why must the UGLY ones like me?" he said into the table. But he then noticed the two kids beaming up at them. Marlene then yelled as Vincent and Yuffie came in dazed.

"YOU AND TIFA ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Yuffie's eyes went wide and then she had to hold onto Vincent's arm to stop herself falling.

**Just seeing that fat bitches face was enough of a reward I would have added extra to it had I not heard Marlene's shout of joy. And it could not have been at any more of an awkward time than when Yuffie and Vincent came in. **

**I jumped up fast and ran up to them "No No we were just pretending so that ugly cow would stop staring at Reno, Ok" I said to Yuffie as she started to breathe again and pretended to fan herself dramatically.**

**I turned back to Reno and sat at the bar and dug into my chips fast, 'cause I was rather hungry.**

Yuffie tried to process what the fuck just happened but just sat down and asked the wicked witch of the east for a milkshake.

She squirmed a little as Vincent nipped her neck affectionately. "Vinnie you vamp, not now." Yuffie said glancing at Tifa. Reno meanwhile was laughing at Tifa's reaction to Marlene's outburst.

"Oh my god, your face was fucking hilarious! It looked like the slapped ass of a donkey! Ah, god that was funny!" he said wiping his eyes.

"Oh and by the way thanks for helping me out. I owe you a stuffed bear." He said smiling. "You know what? I wanna see the circus acts they got here, I used to take Axel to see them all the time when we were little, and it used to be awesome. That ok if we go?"

**I wished everyone would stop picking on me. I hated the way Yuffie and Vincent were grossing me out especially when everyone on else around them is single, it's just cruel. **

**Then Reno has to make fun of my slap ass face, although I must admit the promise of a stuffed bear did cheer me up dramatically. "Ok but I still want that bear" I said as we stood up and left the cafe thing.**

Reno secretly punched the air as he remembered the days before Shinra. He grinned as memories of his baby brother tugging on his sleeve for money to use the arcade games flooded back to him.

"Man I've Messed up this life, big time." He said putting his hands in his pockets. He saw the Tent which signalled clowns and grabbed Marlene's hand "Come on we're missing it!" he said letting his childish side show, a childhood that was destroyed by his father.

He zapped a few people in order to get the group to the front and grinned. "I feel seven again!" he said happily to Tifa.

"She is kinda cute when she's not worrying about Cloud." He whispered to himself as they started watching.

**I ran out after him I and Denzel followed behind with Yuffie and Vincent, I didn't want him getting himself into trouble which is clearly what he is prone to do.**

**I could just keep track of his pony tail bobbing up and down as he pushed through the crowd. Every time he zapped someone I had to apologise to them and face there stern evils at me.**

**I looked up and I stood at the ticket entrance and everyone was waiting for me to buy one or move. I stood trying to find him. I turned around and he was behind me with Marlene on his shoulders. **

**I breathed out and sighed, "Oh will you keep him under control" I joked to Marlene and bought the tickets.**

"Wow! Tifa, look at that one!" Marlene said pointing at the clown that was balancing a weight on his head. "Meh, I can do that I really tried!" Reno said leaning back.

"Uh huh sure, Reno you don't even go to training anymore! I haven't seen you in three months!" Vincent said laughing. Reno just grinned.

"Hey Tifa, Don't you remember the old gypsy fairs that came to town when we were kids? Ones you went to and they're freaks everywhere you looked?" He said as the fat ringmaster announced he would need a child for the next act.

Marlene immediately put her hand in the air and smiled as she was chosen. Reno was a bit wary of ringmasters after all the movies he had seen.

"What's your name little girl?" Marlene grinned at looked at Tifa. "Marlene Strife."

"Ok Marlene, I want you to close your eyes and reach into this hat for me." Marlene obeyed and pulled out a tiny chocobo. "Wow!"

**I listened to Reno whilst I watched the show, dull really but I guess you have to act like clowns amuse you if you have kids with you. I turned to Reno.**

"**Actually I think they still have freaks at the circus" I said laughing and hinting toward the freakish ringmaster. **

**I smiled as Marlene was chosen. She hopped down there faster than the audience had time to blink. Me, Denzel and Reno cheered as she pulled out the chocobo and her face lit up in excitement.**

**Then I sat back down and gazed at my lap in boredom.**

Marlene ran back as the show ended and tugged at Reno's jeans. "Did you see me?"

"Yeah we did, you were awesome!" He said ruffling her hair.

"Can we go to the beach now?" Denzel said. Reno bit his cheek.

"I dunno Denz….I might be tempted to soak Tifa…maybe some other day." Denzel pouted and Reno leant against his car as they got to the parking lot.

Then jumped forward as it burned his back. "Ow! Hot metal! Oo I tell you what, how about we go back to the bar, and you guys and me make dinner for Tifa. " he said grinning.

**I let Marlene sit on my lap as she came back from the arena. I smiled and laughed at Reno's reply to the beach. We got back to the car and Reno burnt himself bless him I'm surprised he hasn't killed himself yet, bless him. **

"**Awww thanks, Reno" I said as he was going to cook dinner for me, I let the kids in the car and I kissed him on the cheek and got in the front passenger seat. I could pick up my car later.**

Reno started grinning like the prat he was when Tifa kissed him and almost forgot to start the car. He started his way to the bar and glanced back at the kids.

"So guys what are we gonna make Tifa?"

"Pizza!"

"Ice cream!" Reno smiled. He looked sideways at Tifa and nudged her arm.

"Yo, dolly day dream. Would you like ice cream, pizza? Or spaghetti?" he parked outside the bar and opened the doors to let the kids out of the car.

"Hey Teef, thanks for today, it was nice having some company for once." He said as she went to open the bar.

**I got in the car and everyone was silent for 3 minutes. I nudged Reno.**

"**Errr you need to turn the keys for the car to move" I said giggling. As he slapped himself inwardly then pulled out of the car park. We got out and I pulled the keys out my pocket. I turned to Reno.**

"**Anytime you're always welcome here." I put the keys into the lock and stepped in.**

**I turned around on one foot "OH Yeah I want pizza but I want chocolate gateau if you think you can manage it, It is my absolute favourite" I said feeling very girly all of a sudden as to try and relax I through myself on the sofa.**

Reno and the kids bundled into the kitchen and Reno closed the door. "Troops! Attention!" He said standing up straight and saluting, making the kids do the same.

"Operation pizza is go!" he said and the kids went to opposite sides of the room and dumped ingredients on the side. Reno picked up a random one and raised an eyebrow.

"Marlene…I don't think jelly's gonna go on pizza." All the girl did was smile. They settled for ham and pineapple and set to work on the chocolate gateau.

That didn't go too well. The cake was a third of the size of the muck that covered all three of em. "ok guys take this in while I clean up." The kids nodded and ran into the living room.

"Tifa! Tifa! Look what we made!"

**I was lying on the sofa when Marlene and Denzel came in. Denzel put the pizza on the table and Marlene did the same with the cutlery. **

**I got up "OH WOW that's better than the ones in the shop. Good job you've out done yourselves, but where's the head chef" I said indicating to Reno. I sat down at the table and Marlene and Denzel joined me.**

Reno went into the living room still covered in chocolate mousse and didn't dare sit on the sofa.

"The artist has entered the building! Wow, it hasn't killed you yet?" he said as he took his chocolate covered shirt off and grimaced to find it had dribbled down his collar and onto his chest.

"Denzel, how much chocolate did you want?" Denzel grinned. The kids finished their dinners and carried the plates through the kitchen. Reno sat next to Tifa, frowning as he heard the squelch of chocolate.

"Sorry about that." He said smiling.

"Tifa, I really do wanna say thanks for today it reminded me of so much. I feel such a prick for all the shit I've done in the past, but seeing you and the kids today….kinda made me feel…weird inside , you know?"

they heard a scream outside and went to the door to find Marlene throwing herself at a blonde man. "Clouds home!"

**I laughed at the completely drenched in chocolate Reno. He took his shirt off and he still had chocolate on him. "You know you being here have made me feel less lonely too and it's great to have someone the kids and I find extremely funny". **

**I smiled and I could tell he was about to say something when the door opened and Marlene and Denzel leapt at the blonde man in the door. **

**I stood up and turned to him. "Cloud, your back, what are you doing here?" I asked. I was a bit unimpressed to see him I mean he'd been away for so long that I didn't think he was coming back.**

Cloud plucked Marlene off and raised an eyebrow at Tifa.

"err maybe because I live here. I finished the delivery, turns out it was only in Midgar. Thought I'd come home early." He eyed the half naked, chocolate covered Reno suspiciously.

"Err am I interrupting something?" Reno blushed. "No! No way! In fact I'm just going, ill see ya Teef. Err; come over mine whenever you want, and that jazz. See ya kids!" he said making his way to the door.

**I felt really angry all of a sudden like Cloud had come in and the fun Reno was gone. I didn't want him to go he was funny and happy.**

"**Oh Reno you don't have to leave yet you haven't even had some of the pizza". I called out to him. I turned to Cloud again **

"**I know I just didn't think you liked it here much or something and you never showed much sign of you coming back that's all" I said staring at the floor. Marlene and Denzel were so happy so why was I so sad.**

Reno stopped and grinned.

"Ah what the hell! Why not?" he said grinning and bounding up the stairs. "Last one up gets the burnt slice!" he called down. Cloud noticed that he was making Tifa uncomfortable so he smiled and said.

"Hey look how about I take the kids out for ice cream and a movie, leave you two alone a while?" Marlene and Denzel's faces lit up and Cloud couldn't help but smile even more.

**I smiled broadly as Reno bounded back up the stairs. "Thanks Cloud we'll talk later. You kids be good alright, have fun!" I shouted as they and down the path.**

**I closed the door and Reno was sitting at the table eating pizza. "Hey save some for me!" I said sitting down fast and pulling out a non-burnt slice. "Thanks for not going" I said between mouthfuls.**

Reno smiled. "No problem. And oh my god you leave me with the burnt one! " He said mocking hurt.

"So…it's just you and me is it?" He took Tifa's blush as a yes.

"Well I will be right back, I cannot stand sitting in chocolate anymore so I am going to get changed. You think cloud will mind if I borrow his clothes?" he said going into Cloud's room and borrowing Cloud's jeans.

"Can't be bothered to wear a top, reminds me of work. Come on; let's try the chocolate monstrosity shall we? Oh wait, we gotta have some whipped cream with this!"

At this he got up, and out of instinct he stupidly kissed Tifa on the cheek.

**I laughed at his outburst. He went upstairs to get changed and he came back as I took my last mouthful of pizza. He came back down to start on the chocolate thing.**

**He was very slim and lean it was more obvious without his top on. I blushed big time when he gave me a kiss but tried not to smile like a school girl about it. Instead I got up and ran to the kitchen**

"**Ok lets go" I said holding two squirty cream cans one in each hand. And spraying a huge amount into the bowl. Reno came in to so I turned and sprayed it in his face. **

**A white beard appeared on his face and I giggled in the corner.**

Reno smirked as he looked at himself in a spoon. "Bitch" He said as he grabbed one of the cans and squirted it on Tifa's head.

Tifa then retaliated and pretty soon the whole kitchen has white specks here and there. Reno sat on the floor looking like a snowman.

He scooped a huge mound of cream from his head and threw it at Tifa for good measure. "You know, I kinda like the Santa clause look." He said smiling.

"I gotta go home like this!" he said in realization. He got up and wiped a bit of cream from Tifa's face with his finger, and licked it. "Yummy."

**It became a battle of the cream in my kitchen I couldn't imagine the amount of time it would take to clean all this, but I didn't mind too much.**

**I loved having Reno around he made me feel all like a teenager again and that I could still have fun. "I agree it suits you" I replied giggling as I took a chunk of it off my head and licked it off my fingers.**

"**Your right I could just eat this all night. Very healthy" I joked as we sat in the squirty cream mess. **

"Oh yeah cause I know the meaning of healthy. Tifa, healthy for me is chocolate covered pizza." He said laughing and rolling in the white mess.

"You know the kids are probably gonna get the wrong idea you know." He said scooping some cream up and putting some in his mouth.

"Ok, better call Axel; tell him I ain't coming home till late. Come on snow queen lets go get cleaned up. It's starting to itch." He said getting up, slipping and getting up again.

"I was meant to do that. Oh and Tifa, one question: why are you blushing?"

**I didn't quite get his meaning of what the kids would think it hadn't even crossed my mind. I laughed as he fell on his ass twice in a minute and continued to pluck bits of cream that were left in my hair.**

**But then he asked me why I was blushing. I hadn't been blushing at all but when he said I was blushing it made me think I was blushing so I blushed.**

**If I ever think that out again I will get dizzy. "Shut up. I'm not blushing!" I put my hands to my face then pushed him over and threw cream in his face. Then laughed as he fell for the third time a new record.**

Reno held his hands up and laughed. "Okay I surrender! Have mercy!" he said grabbing Tifa's hands and trying to get up.

"Ok, officially can't feel the butt. You butt murderer you." he said finally getting up successfully and sliding over to the door.

"This is cheaper and easier than ice skating." He said grinning. "Hey mind if I borrow your shower?" Reno said as he was blurted out by the phone.

**I laughed at his ice skating comment and joined him in a slide to the living room where I went into an abrupt hault as I hit the carpet in the living room and then tumbled into the couch but regained my balance before Reno had turned back.**

**He asked to use my shower, for some reason my head was screaming. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH RENO IN MY SHOWER. **

**OK Breathe Tifa breathe. "Um yeah sure help yourself I'll go get you a towel" I said walking past him smiling up the stairs and into the airing cupboard.**

Reno smiled as he took off the cream covered jeans and undid his ponytail. He shook his head a little bit to loosen his red locks then snapped his goggles off.

He took the towel Tifa was handing to him and grinned.

"Thanks Teef. I'll help you clean the kitchen afterwards." He said as he closed the door gently and got in. When he was done he threw his newly cleaned pants that were chocolate free and went back into the living room drying off his hair.

"Hey, wanna go out somewhere for an hour? We'll clean later."

**I passed Reno the towel and waited downstairs in the kitchen trying to scoop up the remains of our fight into the bin. Reno returned from the shower at the door. I rinsed my hands off as he spoke.**

"**Sure ok where are we going?" asked and flicked my wet fingers in his face.**

**I was really tempted to grab the towel he was using to dry his hair and just mess my hand through it completely he'd look so funny with his red hair in static mode but thankfully I resisted the urge.**

Reno bit his cheek. "Dunno, it's a surprise. Now come on." He said pulling her out of the bar and letting her in the car.

"Close your eyes." He said and as she obeyed he started driving. He pulled up and guided her out of the car. He covered her eyes with his hands and grinned.

"Tifa, welcome to paradise." He said and waited for her reaction to his 'surprise'. "This is mine and Axel's secret place from when we were kids."

**I was a bit concerned when he told me to close my eyes with Reno driving I wanted to see what I was going to be killed by.**

**But to my pleasure we both made it there in one piece. We got out the car and he uncovered my eyes. First reaction "Holy shit" I whispered under my breath it was really beautiful it reminded me of the scene in the lion king where Simba and Nala are rolling down the hill in love.**

**It was medowy like that but with yellow flowers everywhere. I looked around mouth gaping I turned to face Reno although still mouth gaping, I didn't really know what to say. **

Reno grinned even more. "Told you you'd like it. Come on, there's more." He climbed the nearest ladder and helped Tifa up, watching the waterfall.

He reached in to the flowerbed and pulled a purple and white flower out, handing it to her. "Almost as pretty as someone I know." He said grinning.

"I'm sorta surprised that this place is still here, I heard that the Gainsborough's bought it eight years ago. But then again that daughter of theirs loved her flowers...o well, leave the past behind you all that shit."

He then stepped back a little and his smile broadened. "Last one in the waters a fried chocobo!"

**I felt so glamorous being in such a beautiful place and Reno handing me that flower and saying it was almost as pretty as me I thought I was going to just faint or something. **

**He started talking about the place like a proper gentlemen it was really strange coming from him. He was being all respectable and then at the last minute he goes Last one in the water is a fried chocobo. **

**I jumped up fast "Then I hope you're hungry 'cause your eating my dust" I said and jumped down the ladder and hit the floor with a thud.**

**I ran to the edge of the water then abruptly stopped thinking that actually I don't want to be completely drenched.**

Reno smirked "ha. Somehow I don't think so sweet cheeks." He then skidded and slid down the ladder, running at full speed.

Little did he know that Tifa had stopped, and he was going to fast to stop now. Instead he crashed right into her, sending both of them flying into the lake and into the water.

He came to the surface and spat a fountain of water out. "Whoops, my bad."

**Somehow I saw this coming before it had hit me and yet I was still too slow to move.**

**Reno crashed into me and sent us both under. He came up spurting water everywhere. I came up and froze into an ice cube with my hair stuck to my face.**

**It looked darker than usual like I had a bottle of black ink poured on my head. The only thing that could comfort me was my next remark.**

"**Ha I still beat you" I muttered under my breath. Then turned away from Reno who had heard that I had said something but didn't quite know what I had said.**

Reno crawled onto the bank and slicked his spikes back. "Ah come on you gotta admit that was cool." Noting the death looks he got up.

"Hey I didn't see you stop. I'm sorry. Hit me if you wish." He said smirking. He helped her out and put an arm around her.

"If it helps, I'm officially fried chocobo." He said sheepishly. He went back to the bank and started climbing the nearest tree. His head hit wood and he smiled. "Hey Teef, wanna see my old tree house?"

**I laughed as he called himself a fried chocobo which is exactly what he was a burned redheaded chocobo. Just thinking that in my head made me laugh out loud.**

**I got out after him and tried to jump around a bit to keep myself warm. Reno lead me up to his old tree house after smacking his head against it. He pulled down on the wood and a rope ladder climbed down.**

**I climbed up first and he followed. It was a rather small so we had to crawl so as not to hit our heads. There were two windows one looking out to the sea the other back at the field. **

"**Hey this has been one of the funniest days I've ever had" I said as I sat and looked out the window towards the sea. **

Reno grinned. "Well like Marlene said, I'm a funny guy." He shuffled over to her and hung his legs over the edge of the tree house and jumped down.

"Hey listen I gotta go to work tomorrow so we'll call it a day yeah?" he said catching Tifa as she jumped. A sweet little moment passed until Reno realized he was still holding her.

"Whoops sorry. Well…better be going." He said. when they got to the bar ,

Reno grinned sheepishly. "Well..I'll see you tomorrow if I can yeah?" and stupidly he kissed Tifa before running to his car, slamming the door shut and trying to control his racing heart.

**I laughed he was a funny guy; I don't think Cloud has ever made me laugh like that. I thought as he jumped down followed shortly by myself. **

**I wasn't too nervous I was pretty sure he would catch me, although I did let out a little squeal as I fell. I felt like I was only feather in his arms he must have been strong to carry my fat flab for such a long time. **

**I stared up at him until it clicked that he hadn't put me down yet. It was a shame I'm sure he enjoyed the moment as much as I had but I tried to ignore that. **

**When we got back to the bar he gave me a kiss and I felt my heart pound through the roof, but he turned and left and I stood in the porch staring until he had driven off completely beyond my sight, and a bit longer. I hopped upstairs and fell back on my bed and sighed like a school girl. **

**I knew something had to be done.**


	3. Angel to you, Devil to Me

Chapter three: Angel to you, Devil to Me

Disclaimer: i own nothing

Rude was quite happy to sleep all day, until the blare of a horn forced him to wake up.

Looking sleepily out of his door, all he saw was Reno slumped against his steering wheel, and all sorts of thoughts through his mind, so he ran over to the car. He lifted Reno backwards by the shoulders to see him grinning like a complete idiot.

"You idiot! I thought you'd just died!"

"He he. I'm I love." Reno said still grinning. Rude got in the car and the two Turks talked about it on the way to seventh heaven. When they got there Reno stood by the door.

"Watch this." He whispered, and went through the door.

"YO! DENZEL, MARLENE!"

"RENO!" he heard two patters of feet and ruffled the boy's hair, and hugged the girl. "Where's Tifa?" "Still in bed." Reno grinned at a snorting Rude.

"Not for long." He went upstairs and crept into Tifas room. He had to stop and watch her sleep. He then shook her shoulders. "TIFA! THE BARS ON FIRE!"

**I was fast asleep emphasis on was because I was rather harshly shook awake. To the sound of a panic Reno shouting there's a fire at the top of his lungs. **

**I sat up fast "OH MY GOD!"I screamed jumping up out of bed in my crop top and sweat pants and practically tripping over the quilt as I went. I stood up straight looked at Reno standing casually by where I had just been laying on my bed and froze. **

**I smelt the air it was perfectly clean "There's no fire is there..." I said as hard as stone as my gaze drifted to the clock on my bedside table.**

Reno stifled a laugh. "No…" he said in as sweet a voice as he could possibly manage. He then realized he had just written his death wish.

"No Tifa, honey, there's no need to get rational…HELP!" he yelled as a he dived for the bed, trying to hide.

"Alright no more mister nice guy." He said as Tifa tried to hit him. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her onto the bed.

"You ain't getting away that easy!" he said as she tried to squirm her way out. They got up and Reno grinned. "Come on, you'll never stay mad at me!" he then held his arms out for a hug and stuck his bottom lip out.

"I'm sorry."

"**So you just woke me up for a false fire alarm. Try to keep your weight on the back leg WHILE I KILL YOU!" I shouted as I lunged at him he squealed like a girl and hid by the covers. I grabbed a pillow and started smashing on his head.**

**When he grabbed me by the waist and pulled it from my grasp. I struggled but I knew I was not going to win it this way. **

"**Oh you're so annoying" I shouted flinging my arms and legs like upside down duck. I eventually breathed and let my arms drop I couldn't reach his face him arms were too long. **

**I sighed and looked at his adorable pout. "You're lucky you've got such a cute face or I'd be really pissed off"**

Reno snickered and pulled a cigarette from his pocket .

"I'm lucky you think my face is cute. And I'm not annoying, I think Asshole would cover it better. Hey listen I got a day off today, wanna take the kids to the beach? It ain't raining, and it'll get the kids out, so how about it?" as he said this he went to the door and lit the fag.

"Oh and about yesterday…you know….the whole…kissing thing? Yeah….sorry about that ." He said getting embarrassed, and blushing a little bit. "oh and the dent in your car. Kidding!"

**I breathed deep again he had a certain charm that made him think that he could wriggle his way out of every problem that he landed himself into. **

"**That's nice fore you Reno but unlike other people who haven't just been woken up, I am a very busy person and am quite certain that I have a bar to run" I said snobbishly as I walked to the stairs.**

**I got to the door when he added his comment about the kissing. I stopped and turned on the spot "Oh you don't have to apologise it weren't that bad" I said then abruptly stopped and turned back around again.**

**He added about my car and I gasped only to here a relieving just kidding to shortly follow.**

Reno grinned and blocked the door. "Come on its not like you have any customers on a Sunday away." When he saw the frown lines deepen on her face he let her go.

"Fine, I tell you what, I'll just go then. I'll go get pissed and find some bird that needs a shag, like I always do. See ya." He said smirking as he made his way down the stairs.

**Oh my God that was so unfair turning this argument like I was the one who had caused the problem. I followed him downstairs and behind the counter of the bar. **

"**Ok fine but" I was cut off by a sudden scream. Marlene ran up to me "Yay thanks Tifa are we really going to the beach me and Denzel will go pack our towels right now!" and she ran up the stairs pushing past Reno into their rooms.**

**I grabbed a glass from the counter filled it and drank it in one. I could tell I was going to need to remember this day as little as possible. **

Reno chuckled and sat on a stool, resting his chin on his hands. "I told you Teef, I always get what I want." He took the bottle she was holding and took a long swig from it.

"Hey one glass is not gonna be enough today." He explained when she gave him a weird look. The kids literally flew down the stairs and Reno watched them stand expectantly by the door.

Yuffie then came downstairs after them, bikini on, and huge sunglasses. "Those little shitheads literally dog piled me." She said dryly, also taking a swig of the bottle.

"We going or what?"

"Yeah. Come on I'll unlock the car for you." the kids were then gone in a flash, Yuffie trailing behind them. Reno sighed and held out his arm.

"Come on, ill make sure your smiling by the end of the day." When they got to the beach Denzel headed straight for the water, Yuffie plonked on the sand and started to sun herself and Marlene tugged on Reno's shorts and Tifa's hand. "Come on, I wanna go swim"

**I admired his effort I doubt he would have quit if I had put a gun to his head. We got to the beach it was a beautiful day I had my black tankini on. **

**Once we laid out our stuff, I started to feel much more happy about this idea of Reno's it didn't seem to bad especially as we finally got everyone out the house. **

**I felt Marlene on my hand she wanted to go in the water Damn that child. I looked down sympathetically at her.**

"**Err Marlene why don't you go in with Denzel sweetie I might wait a bit longer before I go in" She looked up at me like I had just told her she was banned from eating ever again. **

**I sighed and bent down to whisper in her ear "Why don't you push Reno in he'll be happy to play with you" I whispered under Reno's curious gaze. She smiled impishly from me to Reno.**

Reno was worried. If he knew women, which he did, they were plotting something. Marlene grinned and went behind the redhead.

"Mars, what are you doing?" he said, faking concern. His plan was so fool proof. Marlene then jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ah no she's got me!" he said swinging her like a monkey.

"Oh no we've got Tifa!" he said grabbing her hand dragging Tifa with them to the water, and all three of em landing in the ice cold sea.

**I laughed when Marlene suddenly leaped easily double her height onto Reno's neck. He looked startled but grabbed me by the wrist towards the sea. I screamed and tried to pull away but I would never break his iron grip. **

"**No let go Reno!" I screamed again as we fell into the water below. The second we fell I was released instantly and I was first to rise.**

**Followed by a Marlene on Reno's shoulders giggling away like a maniac child. I growled under my breath my hair was sticking to my shoulders and dangling across my face trickling icy drips down my back. **

**I would've moved if I hadn't been frozen solid.**

Reno looked up at the soaked little girl and held both his hands up. "Gimme five my pad wan." And he started to laugh at the fury on Tifa's face. Or what he could see of it.

The band keeping his hair back must've come out because his red locks were plastered to his face. "Ah man I'm cousin it!" he said standing up straighter making Marlene squeal.

"Ok you, time to get down." He said lowering her and making sure she was floating before pushing her towards Denzel.

"Ah I'm sorry. Don't kill me? IT WAS ALL MARLENES IDEA!" he said getting ready to swim to the shore and run.

**I moved the hair out of my eyes and looked at Reno thoroughly as Marlene jumped out of the sea onto the sands. For some reason the appearance of Reno with his hair all drenched over him. **

**Just melted me like ice and I was no longer cold. I just fell deeper into the water with my mouth hanging open like a guppy fish. **

**I suddenly started laughing as the replay of him and Marlene re-played it was quite funny I just hadn't noticed the first time round. **

**Reno just looked at me and eyed me suspiciously like it was a ploy or something.**

"Shall I call the nice people in white coats now Tifa? Cause you freaking me out." Reno mocked sweeping the mop he called hair back.

"Guys don't venture too far out, Pamela can't see me with another woman if you start drowning!" he shouted after the two kids.

"Tifa, come on, I wanna know what's so funny! I want in! Let me in your head." He said, making his voice raspy for the last part, pretending to be a crazy wizard of some kind.

"My precious." He said going behind her and poking her in the sides. "I feel like burying your sister, care to join me?"

**I laughed as he poked me, right between the ribs where it tickles. "I was just observing the funny people around me is that ok" I said lightly.**

**I continued to laugh at his very poor imitation of Smeagle. "That is just so wrong" I said splashing him in the face with the water. **

**And desperately trying to run whilst wading through the steadily getting deeper water. I ran in the opposite direction headed towards the waterfall trickling down the rocks.**

Reno watched her go over to the rocks and a cruel yet cunning plan formed in his brain.

"Yo Teef, watch this!" he said climbing up onto the rocks and balancing on the top of one "You're not looking!" he shouted like a child whining to his mother. When she began turning around he "accidently" fell into the water, "hitting" his head along the way.

When he went under he held his breath as long as he could. As she came over to see if he was okay he jumped up and shouted "gotcha!"

**I watched him climb up trying to be the big man and show off. He seemed like he knew what he was doing and looked pretty confident. **

**So I watched and I didn't hear the contact but I could tell he had slipped and he hadn't come up. "Oh my God Reno!" I waded over to where he had fallen. **

**And looked down and he leaped from the black depths. I screamed as he grabbed me and pretty much scared the hell out of me. My heart was pumping like maniac. **

"**God you idiot are you ok?" I said with a tiny trace of humour whilst he still hadn't released me.**

Reno didn't hear what Tifa had said, he was too busy trying to calm down his raging heart, which threatened to beat out of his chest with his fingers on Tifa's skin.

"Reno?" he heard her again and jumped back as if burned. "What? Yeah I'm fine. I think. Hold on." he felt the back on his head and felt a small cut but thought absolutely nothing of it being stubborn as he was.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine Hunky dory, fine as wine." He lied.

**I was glad he wasn't hurt but if he hadn't been such an imbecile it wouldn't of happened although he wasn't getting off that easily for scaring me like that.**

"**Wait lemme see?" I said swimming round to the back of him. He knelt in the water so I could see his head properly. **

"**Oh my god" I shouted he panicked and replied "What!" I slapped him up the back of the head hard. "You haven't got a brain have you?" I said bitterly**

"**You almost gave me a heart attack you could've hurt yourself, MUPPET!" I shouted as he rubbed his head where I had hit him. Although I came round the front of him and wrapped my arms round his waist in a hug anyway.**

Reno put a hand on his heart "I thought half my head was gone then bitch!" he said, slightly laughing. When she slapped him he winced.

"Fuck off you wild animal! They should lock you in a zoo!" but that all went out the window as she hugged him. He returned it and pulled her away.

"Come on lets go find the kids, my butt cheeks are freezing over" he said going under. He swam behind Tifa and wrapped his arms around her waist as he came up.

"Or we could stay here a while." He said spinning her around and going backwards, gently pulling her into a sort of dance.

**I was quite hurt from his vicious counter attack with words especially saying that I should go back to the zoo. I felt very hurt more than I would normally be if anyone else had said it.**

**I released him slightly from my hug although he seemed to have calmed down again. I pulled his arms from around me and I hung my head slightly and turned to shore. **

"**No... let's go back to the kids" I said dryly. I felt that I had something seriously wrong to feel so bad and get that reaction from him.**

Reno frowned and immediately felt the worst man alive. "Look Teef, I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean what I said. You belong in a palace, not a zoo." He sighed, putting some of her hair behind her ear.

"My queen." He whispered before heaving another sigh. "Forgive a stupid prat, who needs to think before he speaks? And a good slap up the face. Wait hold on."

He said, then moved his hair from his cheek and stuck it out. "Come on, make it quick please, I have a low threshold for pain."

**I turned to look at him, sometimes he could make you feel like an animal but sometimes he could make you feel like princess. **

**I felt guilty though because he was apologising and if he expected me to hit him he had it all wrong. "Oh how can I stay mad at you?" I threw my arms around him again. **

**And gave him a kiss where he had meant for a slap. "You may be a jerk, but your my jerk". I said giving him a tighter squeeze around the waist again.**

Reno grinned. "You can't stay mad, that's the problem, because I may be an asshole sometimes, but I'm a loveable asshole."

He grinned even wider when Tifa kissed him. "Hey I can live with being your jerk." He said putting his own arms around her and leaning down slightly, not thinking straight,

and kissed Tifa full on the mouth.

**I wasn't entirely prepared for my full throttle kiss back from Reno. Hadn't this been what I'd wanted all along. I just had no idea that he felt the same way. **

**Did he or did he just feel obligated because I kissed him first? Man I'm confusing myself. **

**I kissed back with him and leant forward further till he couldn't balance and fell in backwards with myself on top of him in a huge tidal splash. **

**I broke away fast out of the water, my cheeks glowing red with embarrassment.**

Reno got out of the water, his face an identical red to his hair. What the fuck had he just done? He just kissed the girl of his dreams that's what.

He grinned like an idiot and kissed her again, but only a peck on the lips. "You do not know how good that felt."

"Reno! Tifa! Denzel's trying to kill a jellyfish!"

"I am not!" Reno groaned and pulled Tifa back when she went to go. "Leave em." He said holding her close.

**I felt completely like idiotic and over emotional for someone who had had a lot more crushes than is necessary. My face also matched his hair at his first comment and I hid my face as much as possible behind my hair.**

**We both heard the kids about the jellyfish so I turned away but he pulled me back. I knew that was completely irresponsible especially if it was a jellyfish he could get seriously hurt.**

"**Err Reno..." I said slowly trying not to offend him like I didn't want to be where I was right now, because I really wouldn't mind if I was frozen here for eternity. But I couldn't let those kids get hurt 'cause I'd never get over it. It's always everyone else comes before me.**

"**We probably should at least check... I mean he could get stung or something..." I stuttered idiotically staring at him through my black ebony locks.**

Reno grinned and went towards shore. "You are worse than my mother. Come on then mother hen." He said laughing at the look on her face.

He got to shore and went over to the kids, who were as they said with a jellyfish that had been washed ashore. Tifa caught up with him and Reno rolled his eyes.

"Guys, it's a jellyfish. If you had said I found Jenova's head or something then yeah, I would've been impressed. Denzel stop poking the damn thing, that isn't helping."

**I was glad he hadn't pushed me to not go back. I ran after him up the shore the skanky thing was lying on the beach in his last wish was probably not to be murdered by Denzel. **

"**Denzel, Marlene don't touch it. It could sting you and you could die. Never go near it again" I looked up ready to shout at Yuffie for not keeping an eye on them whilst we were away, **

**Nut she was nowhere in sight. I turned around and Reno was right beside me it almost made me jump. "Hey can you see Yuffie anywhere so I can smack her one?" I asked still staring into his eyes long after I had asked the question.**

Denzel reluctantly handed the stick he was using over to Reno and he and Marlene took off for the sand again.

Reno gave the jellyfish one last poke before turning to Tifa. "Eeerrrr last time I looked she was on the sand. Yeah there she is…sleeping. Who the hell falls asleep in the sun?" he said, making a strangling motion with his hands.

"Tifa….why are you staring? I know I'm the hottest guy on earth but jeez…if you want me just ask." He said grinning.

**I was glad we'd found little Miss Queen B lying in the sun, I had a nerve to just walk over and get Reno to drop her face first in the water.**

**I was about to carry out that idea if Reno hadn't started talking beside me holding my attention firmly in his grasp. I gasped at his response put my hands on my hips but then I didn't know what next to do.**

"**Full of our self aren't we?" I said sarcastically. I found it so unruffling for me when he said something like that where I had to answer but keep my dignity maintained at the same time.**

"Ah please, learn to take ze thing they call a joke ma Cherie." Reno said making his way down the rocks. He held his hand out to help Tifa down and gulped.

"Err Tifa….I think Yuffie needs to be woken up…I'll be right back." He said running off.

"NO DENZEL THAT'S NOT A FISH! Marlene, put that cigarette butt down! "

Yuffie meanwhile had stirred in her sleep. "Hey, what's going on? Oh god…Tifa, why have you got the 'I'm gonna kill you' face on? What have I done?"

Reno meanwhile was wrestling two kids off on him, with Denzel on his leg and Marlene on his back. "Tifa, I'm being attacked! Help me! The gremlins have got me!" Marlene jumped off and ran over to Yuffie.

"Guess what, TIFA AND RENO KISSED!"

**Wow Yuffie if you can read my thoughts that well you should be running.**

**I laughed as Denzel and Marlene attacked the sand covered Reno till he was pushed against the floor with his hands on his back. Marlene sat on top of him triumphantly then she expressed her opinion very openly.**

**My mouth dropped to the floor. How could she say that I know she's a little kid but has she no common sense yet? I still felt under pressure especially from Yuffie's sceptic gaze. **

"**Yeah well Reno had hurt himself on the rocks so I gave him a kiss better" I tried to explain without making it sound complicated. Although I could see Yuffie's smirk forming clearly now.**

Reno frowned. "You know that didn't help." Yuffie smirked even more.

"I don't believe you." she said crossing her arms. And seeing Tifa about to smile, she added "I wanna see it for my self, do it again." Reno narrowed his eyes.

And seeing Tifa's nervous expression he countered.

"Yuffie, if had been awake, like you should've been, and watching the kids, like you should've been, you would've seen it for yourself, which brings me to ask. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING ASLEEP WHEN THERE ARE KIDS ABOUT?" Yuffie got up and snorted.

"I don't have to tell you anything, do I Tifa, he's not my brother. Tell him! The kids are fine, aren't they! So, I fell asleep for five minutes, big deal!"

**I sighed as a wave of relief rushed through me as I didn't have to explain myself in front of kids and my sister. I mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Reno and followed his lead. **

"**Oh yeah just 5minutes they were touching A FRIGGIN' JELLYFISH. They could've got stung or cut or anything all you had to was staying awake for 5 FRIGGIN MINUTES. You're so... disappointing" I added at the end of my huge outburst which I had been holding in for obviously a few minutes now.**

**I breathed and I noticed everyone on the beach was staring at me including Marlene and Denzel. Yuffie just scowled at me through her black shades. **

**Even though I couldn't see her eyes I knew they were burning with resentment.**

Yuffie got up and clenched her fists. "Oh yeah! Well at least I wasn't snogging my boyfriend!" Reno put both hands on Tifa's shoulders and shook his head. "That's enough Yuffie, just leave it now. Mistakes happen."

Yuffie instead gritted her teeth and got her fist ready to punch.

"Don't you get involved turkey! This is nothing to do with you! You know what; I didn't even want to come here in the first place! I'm only here because I can't say anything to you because you think your mom! But you're not! You'll never be mom!"

**That was it she crossed the line.**

"**You're right I'm not mum. But maybe I wouldn't have to act like your mum if you could look after yourself. I WORK THE BAR I LOOK AFTER THE KIDS I PUT FOOD ON THE TABLE. SO I DECIDED TO HAVE A 5 MINUTE BREAK WITH SOMEONE I LIKE AND I GET THE BLAME FOR LETTING WATCH YOUR LITTLE BROTHER AND SISTER OH WELL I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO BE A 24/7 MUM TO ALL TH CHILDREN IN MY HOUSE!"**

**I shouted how dare she throw that at me I was the only one who looked after her and she was pathetic and it sickened me at how kind and generous I was. **

**I ran forward picked up Marlene and took Denzel in the other. **

"**As you're obviously very capable of looking after yourself I'll leave you to get home and pack your stuff" I said coldly and turned back to the parking lot towards the car leaving her stranded in the sand.**

Yuffie stood dumbstruck at her sister's outburst. "But you can't do that! You have no right!" Reno put a hand over her mouth.

"You've said quite enough." He said, running after the barmaid. He ran in front of her, stopped her and held her close to his chest.

"It's alright…shhh...She didn't mean it, come on." He said, kissing the top of her head and rocking her, because he knew for a fact she was crying, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"I can't believe that she would do this to me! I'm gonna hand you into shinra on a platter Tifa!" Reno stuck his fingers at her and went back to rocking Tifa.

"Come on, she didn't mean it. Let's cheer up. Come on babe, cheer up for me." He said kissing the top of her head again.

"**I JUST DID!" I shouted behind me as I picked up the pace with Marlene and Denzel next to me asking me questions I wasn't even in my right mood to answer to I tried to drown them out.**

**I heard Reno catch up to me and wrapped me up in his arms like I was as precious as water on the planet. I had started to cry slightly but I tried to hide it from Marlene and Denzel. **

**I let go of him so I could buckle the kids in the back of the car. I returned back to him "Oh yeah she meant it every word" I said stuttering from tears which were running down his tanned chest. **

**I closed my eyes because I could still see Yuffie's gaze of hatred from afar glaring at me.**

Reno pulled her away from the car and closed the door.

"Teef, take no notice of the stubborn little whore. You are the best thing that's probably ever happened to these kids. Just remember that. If you weren't here, Denzel would be on the streets and Marlene wouldn't have a stable home. Yuffie doesn't know what she's got. Come here, man I hate seeing you like this."

He wiped Tifa's eyes and put an arm around her. "How about I look after the kids tonight? Give you a break? "he said giving her a little squeeze.

**I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and I slammed myself into a huge hug for Reno. As I looked over his shoulder I saw her turn her flip flops slamming the floor towards the main town.**

"**Thank you that would be perfect". I pulled back got in the driver's side waited for Reno to get in. As we drove Marlene asked, **

"**Where's Yuffie gone?" I stuttered for a second "Err she's gone shopping for a bit she'll be back home later". Reno loosen his belt and turned back to the kids. **

"**Hey who's gonna be staying round mine tonight, with all my pizza and chocolate and no bedtime rules" he egged them up into high squeals.**

**I laughed as we pulled up to my house. I handed the keys to Reno "Hey you can use my car to get there bring it back in the morning okay. Thank you so much you have no idea how much of a break I and they need"**

Reno and the kids bounded into his apartment and Reno grinned "So what D'you wanna do?" Denzel immediate said "INDOOR BASEBALL!" Reno cheered as the boys ran off and Marlene followed them into Reno's room.

"Wow, sure is messy in here."

"That's because my mom isn't here to nag me. Hey mars, wanna play? " he said holding up a baseball bat.

She grinned. "Okay!" and as balls flew across the main room and crashes were made, and various items broken, the little girl crept over to the phone and dialled the bars number.

"Hi Tifa, just called to say goodnight." Reno stopped, watching the little girl. "That is so damn cute." He whispered. "Guess what Tifa, Reno's house is so cool, and he lets us play with baseball bats and guns!"

**I just got out of the bath I felt so relaxed and chilled I completely needed that I was in my nightie when the phone rang. "Hello" I listened to Marlene saying she was playing with guns.**

"**Oh my God put it down don't touch it! Put Reno on sweetie" **

**I struggled to stay calm. **

"**Hello" "What the hell GUNS SHE'S 5 Reno. Bloody hell when I said you could look after them I intended them to come back whole". **

"**Hey chill babe it's fine we only called to say good night" he said in a sweet innocent don't doubt me I'm being cute voice. In the background I heard Denzel and Marlene shout goodnight. I smiled.**

"**Ok well any problem you phone me and I'll pick 'em up night see you in the morning" **

"**Night Tifa, I'll be dreaming of you" and he hung up. I couldn't help but smile even wider and I fell back on the sofa and curled up to sleep in seconds.**


	4. That's how you Know

Chapter four: That's how you Know

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Reno woke up the next morning in a haze.

"Ok, if I have two kids in that living room I know that yesterday wasn't a dream and that I died and went to heaven." He said creeping into the living room where his work jacket was draped over Marlene and his spare duvet over Denzel.

"Yay! It wasn't a dream!" he whispered and gently picked the little girl up, shaking her awake.

"Hey sleepy head, you sleep okay?" Marlene yawned and rubbed her eyes as she gave a small nod.

"Come on get Denzel up and come and have some breakfast ok? We're gonna take you back to the bar."

"Ok." Was his meek reply. When everything was ready and Reno pulled up at the bar he helped the half asleep Denzel in.

"Wait here" he went to the living room and smiled at her sleeping form. He sat on the edge of the sofa and bent down, kissing her cheek gently. "Come on you time to wake up."

**I was sleeping dreamlessly on the sofa one leg hanging over the side. I felt something on my face and rolled up on to my knees with my bum in the air ad my mouth hanging open. I heard a giggle. **

**I squeezed my eyes tighter shut and flung my arm out feeling for something and making random noises or annoyance.**

"**MMM-nn sleepy" I felt something as I reached out and grabbed the clothes towards me. I opened my eyes to Reno's inches from mine. I froze in place and my eyes grew wider as realisation hit. "O...H..."**

Reno's' grin couldn't be wider. "Well good morning to you too sunshine. And my, what beautiful eyes you have." Adding the touch of sarcasm.

He took Tifa's death grip off his shirt and ruffled her bed head. "The kids are downstairs. They missed ya last night; they were as good as gold. Denzel owes me a VCR though." He said lifting Tifa up in the bridal position and carefully carrying her down the stairs.

"Guys Tifa's awake…sort of. Upstairs with you!" he said playfully kicking Denzel's butt as he ran past him and setting Tifa down on one of the booths.

"So did sleeping beauty have a good dream about prince charming?" he said teasingly.

**My mouth kind of just hung open out of pure surprise really just at his comment and well being here. I wasn't quite sure if I was really awake. **

**Then he lifted me in the air like I weighed a pound. He set me on the stool and I poured myself some cereal and milk. I was half way through my mouthful when he mentioned the dream about prince charming. **

**My eyes widened dramatically I bent over and started coughing hard on my cereal. He patted me on the back and I stopped and took a sip of water.**

**I laughed nervously and tried to avoid eye contact as I spoke. "Err... I take it you had a good night"**

Reno put his arms behind his head and grinned. "Yep. Believe me and this bird I picked up tried to stay quiet for the kids…your face!" he said at the look of pure horror.

"Awww come here, you know that you're special to me Teef." He said putting an arm around her and pulling her into a hug. The kids came running down and bounced onto the adults laps.

"Guess what! Reno was talking about you in his sleep last night Teef! And he promised that he was taking all of us to the movies today!" Marlene started and Denzel grinned.

"Yeah he kept saying your name over and over it was funny!" Reno at this time was officially beetroot and slammed his head against the table. "Thanks for that guys."

**I laughed as Denzel and Marlene explained Reno's actions last night but his reaction to it now was hysterical.**

**I leant my head on the bar next to his and whispered "Dreaming about sleeping beauty was we?" and I giggled more his face matched his hair.**

**I hopped down from the bar and lifted Marlene and Denzel up in my place. "I'm just gonna get changed be right back" I said as I skipped upstairs like Bambi, because I tripped on the top step.**

**I came back down in a black tank top and jeans with a gold star on the bum. I looked in the mirror did the mascara and turned back downstairs.**

Reno was so close to strangling the demon children it was unreal. He tried to maintain self control as Tifa came down and smiled "Hey get uncle Reno a soda please Denz." He said getting up and leaning in to whisper in Tifa's' ear.

"And yes I was as a matter of fact is it a crime?" he smirked as he kissed her gently on the cheek, earning gags from Denzel and squeals from Marlene.

"So guys where'd ya wanna go today?" Denzel immediately brightened. "The park to play baseball again!" Reno rolled his eyes.

"Denzel we had enough injuries with that last night." Denzel pouted and Reno grinned. Marlene suddenly had an epiphany and bounced on the spot.

"OOOO! I have an idea, how about the zoo!" Reno contemplated this. "Hmmm that could work, what D'you think Teef? Can you handle more monkeys than usual?" he said beaming, making the kids do the same.

**I started to think as much as I loved those kids all I've done in ages is spent day and night revolving around them and right now I wasn't feeling quite so generous as to continue that trend. **

"**Errr no I'm not planning on going to the beach today" I said looking at my nails and in the corner of my eye seeing their faces drop and groans of annoyance echoing around the bar.**

"**You two can go to the zoo with Yuffie. I want to have a Tifa day only looking out for number one. I'll call her now" I said reaching behind the bar past Reno winking then pulling a mobile from behind the counter and scanning through the address book.**

Reno's beam slowly faded as Tifa hinted on a date. He was no good at them. Face it he'd never been on one before. One night stands were a regular occurrence.

But there was a first time for everything. As she was on the phone to Yuffie he went past her to get to the kids, slapping her butt as he went. "Listen guys I need a little advice. Where should I take Tifa?" he said bending down and lowering his voice.

"Well, take her to a nice restaurant or something." Marlene suggested. Reno nodded. "Right, then what?" "Then a romantic walk through the park or the beach or something, use your head."

"Thanks guys. I owe you one." Denzel smiled. "May the force be with you my master" Reno grinned as he straightened up.

"You to my pad wan learner. So babe, how about you get your glad rags on we head off to the most swancified place in town?"

**I ended the call on an unhappy Yuffie and smiled. I answered Reno's question with a smirk. **

"**If that translates into when you finished making yourself look more beautiful than usual I'd like to take you out, then sure I'll be right back". I ran upstairs as the door rang I heard Reno answer it and a few mumbles and grumbles but nothing I could make out clearly.**

**I was rushing around I found a Short black pair of denim shorts and I put on some footless tights and I slipped quickly into a white tank top. Then ran to the mirror to sort out a necklace and earrings and makeup.**

Reno grinned even more and ignoring the abuse from Yuffie, who looked like she had been dragged through a bush backwards, and whistled when Tifa came down.

"Well I feel a bit underdressed I must say. Come on you." he said holding his arm out and leading her to the car. When he let her in he started it, he drummed his finger on the wheel as he made his way to the apparent best restaurant in sector 7.

It was called la Tua Cante and Rufus had rented it out numerous times. He pulled up and let Tifa out of the car.

"Table for two please. On Rufus Shinra's bill." He said, and as they sat down Reno blushed a little. "Teef I really have to warn you….I've never done something like this before."

**I was smiling all the way to the restaurant and as soon as we stepped in I was partially scared of touching anything in case I broke it and we had to pay.**

**My mouth hung open so wide I was surprised no flies had flown in. Reno even tucked my chair in for me he was being the perfect gentlemen. **

"**Oh I don't care you're such a sweetie, for doing this, just for me you're making me feel so special that I probably don't deserve you". I said quietly leaning across the table. As the waiter came up and asked for our drinks. **

"**Err I'll have champagne and you..." I asked Reno. I couldn't help but feel loved when he didn't take his eyes off me even to order.**

Reno grinned and waved a hand of dismissal at the boy. "I'll have the same. In fact bring a bottle and two glasses." The waiter nodded and left the two alone.

Reno reached over the table and linked his fingers with Tifa's. "I tell you what; this is easier than I thought. And a beautiful girl like you makes it easier. And to think, no brats for the whole day just you and me. Think you can handle it?" he said grinning even more.

When the champagne was brought over and the waiter poured the glasses, Reno raised his to touch. "To new beginnings." He said before taking a swig.

**I could drink to that finally no kids just me and Reno. Oh there is a god. The goofy waiter boy came back and we ordered our food. It was delicious sure beat the chippie. **

**I practically digested the cutlery. Reno watched wide eyed in silence and I stopped suddenly embarrassed and blushing red. "Hehe guess I'm a little hungry" I said cussing myself down to hell. **

**And twirling my fork in my food whilst looking down to avoid eye contact. "Stupid idiot" I muttered low and to myself.**

Reno couldn't heart but laugh at Tifa's shame and decided to cheer her up by shovelling his down as well. "See I beat you." he said smiling.

"Oh wait you got something…wait lemme get it." He said reaching out and stroking a thumb over her cheek. "Maybe not. Silly me. Hey no need to be embarrassed if you're hungry babe it's a restaurant no one cares." Reno really was enjoying this.

It felt really nice. And he couldn't believe that he had never spoken to Tifa before a few days ago.

"So after this I was thinking we could sorta….take a walk down by the sea and then something you wanna do." He said blushing and smiling.

**I felt a lot better that he hadn't minded about me being a pig. The waiter came back and Reno ordered us an ice cream to share. I took my spoon and dug in so did he for once he was silent.**

"**Oh my god" **

"**What?" he asked hesitantly**

**. "I've never heard you be quiet for a whole minute. I can already tell this is going to be a day to remember, I mean wow la Tua Cante, Beach and then something of my choice" I said giggling after as I finished my last mouthful and the waiter collected our things. **

**Reno got up and took my hand and kissed it again with complete politeness it was unreal. **

Reno smirked. "Hey I can be quiet sometimes. It's called sleeping." He said taking her hand and leading her out.

The trip to the beach wasn't that long and when they got there he lifted her over the small wall that separated the sand and concrete, and spun her around quickly.

"You know what, today's been brilliant, and I mean it. Thanks Teef." He said pulling her into a hug. He linked his fingers with hers as they started making their way down to the sea.

"Beautiful ain't it? Makes two things tonight." He said hesitating before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey Teef, look at that boat over there a sec." he said slyly creeping behind her, ready to grab her.

**We got to the beach and it was practically deserted except for the boats out to sea fishing or whatever. It was like God was shining down on me saying yeah where making this into a Hollywood movie so we need the scene to be completely unrealistic but perfect.**

**I sighed happily to myself as we walked hand in hand down the beach. I looked in the direction Reno pointed to the boat and he made me jump out of my skin from behind. **

**I screamed but quickly shut up after embarrassment. He laughed and put his arms around me from behind. **

**I leant my head back in the crook of his neck and watched the waves. "Reno thanks for being perfect. It makes up for all the other times you screwed up" I added playfully.**

Reno grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Tifa, I'm anything but perfect. I'm Just Reno Sinclair. The obnoxious, stubborn, apparently funny, drunk Turk everyone knows and loves. Like you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on and I wanna spend every minute of my life with you, yet you're just Tifa Lockhart."

He was quite pleased with how he worded that. He turned her around and rested his forehead on hers.

"You understand don't you? I really don't know how to say this Teef I've never really had to say it….I love you Tifa Lockhart."

**I don't think my eyes had ever glowed as much as that in my life I was like a kid locked in Disney land over night I just had to grab everything.**

**I pulled his lips to mine the second I was sure his speech was over. I kept my arms wrapped around his neck.**

"**Oh my god you're so sweet. I love you too" I whispered and pulled apart. As a tiny tear of joy touched my cheek.**

**I couldn't help but look around at the old couples watching us with snickers or being nosy and I blushed a deep red.**

Reno's heart did a back flip and he lifted Tifa, spinning her around and letting her back on her feet, landing a quick kiss.

"You cannot imagine how happy I am right now. Nothing can ruin this day for me." He noticed her embarrassment and grinned.

"Ah is Tifa embarrassed by a few old crusty's. Bless ya." He took her hand again and led her up the sand.

"Come on, we'll leave them to their bird watch watching." He grinned again. "How about we dump the kids again tonight and book a hotel somewhere. I have very good connections."

**I grinned. "I would like that. I'm sure Clouds around for a night." He gave me his trademark smirk as I turned and quickly whipped my phone out to text cloud. **

**All the while his arms never left their spot wrapped around my waist. I really felt like I had started a new life as a new woman.**

**That I wasn't just Tifa, the barmaid and mother now; I was Tifa, Renos' girlfriend. It had been ages since I had a boyfriend id almost forgotten what it felt like. **

**Cloud texted back pretty quickly. If anything he was happy to have the kids, So Reno held his arm out and hooked mine in it and we took a slow walk to the car. There was no need to rush. Not anymore.**

"**Tifa?" my thoughts were broken as I turned to look into those emerald eyes.**

"**mmmm."**

"**This is gonna be the start of a beautiful relationship." He said with a goofy grin. I laughed and shook my head. Shoving him playfully I went a little ahead. He caught up and let me in the car. I had to laugh as we started to leave the beach**

**Because you know, he was right. **

_Fin _


End file.
